warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Gorgon Wraith
__notoc__ The Gorgon Wraith is an upgrade to the Gorgon. It is a powerful Grineer light machine gun with a rapid fire rate and a huge magazine. This weapon is a reward for the Tethra's Doom event and comes with its own slot and Orokin Catalyst. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily Impact damage. Advantages *Compared to Gorgon **Higher Impact damage **Higher ROF **Higher Status Chance **More Accurate **Faster Reload time. *High damage per second once fully spooled. *High sustainable rate of fire. *Second largest magazine size of all rifles along with the Supra (surpassed by Soma and continuous rifles). *Most effective versus shields when unmodded. *High Impact damage. Disadvantages *Compared to Gorgon **Reduced Puncture and Slash Damage *No polarity slots. *Requires a short period of time to reach optimal firing rate. *Inefficient beyond medium range. *Inefficient ammo economy. *Slow reload speed. *Only decent crit chance and low crit damage. *Relatively low Slash and puncture damage. Acquisition This weapon can be acquired by scoring 500 points or more in the Tethra's Doom event. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * The Gorgon is exceptionally useful to fight the Jackal, Councilor Vay Hek, and any other enemy that requires sustained damage. * After the spool up time, it is possible to use the Gorgon in quick short bursts, allowing you to keep up the high rate of fire, but with less recoil and less bullets wasted, making the Gorgon usable at medium to medium long ranges. * You can retain the 'charge' of the fire rate by sprinting. This way the weapon stops shooting but as long as you keep mouse 1 held down, the fire rate will not reset and the weapon will resume fast firing once you stop sprinting. * Use the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod to compensate for lost ammo due to the weapons high rate of consuming ammunition on full spool. * Speed Trigger decreases the charge time considerably, though the increased maximum firerate causes the weapon to burn through ammo reserves extremely quickly. Consider firing in bursts. Notes *The Gorgon is used by Heavy Gunners, their respective Corrupted, and Lieutenant Lech Kril (during his first stage). **Before Update 11, General Sargas Ruk used it as his primary weapon. Trivia * In Greek mythology, there are three Gorgons (Γοργών); Stheno, Euryale, and Medusa. Their hair was made of living snakes, and anyone who would look at one of these three sisters would become stone. * The word Gorgon (Γοργώ) is derived from the Greek word "gorgós," meaning "dreadful." * The box on the right side of the trigger is the magazine, as seen in the new reload animations from recent hotfixes. * The Gorgon appears to use a motor-driven feed system and action as there is a sound akin to a motor spinning down when the trigger is released. This may also explain the need to spool up before it reaches the full fire rate. * Grineer Heavy Gunners have a description "High damage minigun" implying directly on their weapons although the Gorgon is a Light Machine Gun. Skins GorgonCamoSkin.png|Gorgon Forest camo- Gorgon_DotUskin.png|Gorgon Day-of-the-Undead skin See Also *Gorgon, the regular variant. Category:Rifles Category:Wraith